


Не поднимай головы, не смотри в глаза, улыбайся! Улыбайся! (с)

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам серии "Пасынки Платона". С поправкой: что если керонит быстро получить не удастся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не поднимай головы, не смотри в глаза, улыбайся! Улыбайся! (с)

Власть развращает, абсолютная власть – развращает абсолютно.  
Ларошфуко

 

На этой кефаре каждый вечер лопаются струны. Пока он играет стоя на коленях у золотого трона своего Бога. 

\- Мой Зевс тебе внимаю. Тобой горю…

Трибуны рукоплещут. Они упиваются каждым проблеском эмоций. Живя. Чувствуя. Прикасаясь к чужому огню, чтобы согреться. Месяц, четыре дня и шесть часов. 

Молчаливый врач стыдливо прячет взгляд. Он знает, что сейчас будет. 

Вулканец дрожа от напряжения, закрывает глаза. Его руки плавно двигаются от икр затянутых в золото тесемок обуви, выше – к бедрам… медленно. Словно преодолевая водопад. Мучительно долго. В зале почти не слышно дыхания. Только волчьи голодные взгляды. 

Пармен, откинувшись в кресле, желает лицезреть. За эти две тысячи триста лет, что он женат, не было никого из его тридцати восьми подданных, с кем бы он еще не делил постель. Однако это все быстро приедается. Пустое. Фальшивое. 

А здесь… 

Горит. Он всегда горит. Они. Оба. 

Джим осторожно перехватывает сведенную судорогой руку, и презрительно золотит взглядом трибуны, стоя на ступенях бутафорского трона. 

Не сопротивляясь, и не позволяя сломить себя. Со следами шрамов на теле, оставленных знакомой ему рукой. Стиснутые зубы скрывает едва заметная усмешка. Он все еще капитан «Энтерпрайз». Это чего-то стоит. 

В первый раз, когда платонийцы заставили их лечь друг с другом, страшна была не боль. Хотя Джим не встал тогда без посторонней помощи. Маккой красный как рак бормотал что-то и клялся, что на все согласится. Но там, на орбите было еще 400 человек, капитан был жив и в здравом уме, значит, его приказы должны были выполняться.  
А он сказал сипло, отирая кровь тогой, очень четко, будто вырубая в граните – нет. 

Страшно было вытаскивать Спока из черного марева безумия. Гнева. Боли. Он бы наложил на себя руки, чтобы больше не причинять вреда, если бы хоть на минуту избавился от власти Пармена в своем сознании. Но увиденное зрелище так завело платонийцев что гнусава провозглашая греческие каноны и обычаи они велели им снова «возлежать подобно Александру и Гефестиону». И мир рухнул. 

В сталь рук первого помощника.  
Насколько вулканцы выносливее людей, Джим понял тогда. А еще он с болезненной ясностью осознал, что у него всего два выбора – жалеть себя и позволить погибнуть доверенным ему людям, или – стать для них последним убежищем. Последним шансом. 

\- Спок… Спок… посмотри на меня… 

Вулканец не открывал глаз, он целовал его ключицу, медленно укладывая на ступени. Кирк понимал, еще немного и разум, находящийся под таким давлением просто сломается.  
Джим мог научиться быть гибким, не ради себя, ради них. 

Доктора, который в тот первый раз умолял позволить ему остаться на этой планете навсегда, согласно требованиям платонийского Цезаря. 

И Спока, раскачивающегося на стуле почти двенадцать часов. Молчащего еще сорок шесть. А затем просто отключившегося, словно перегретый процессор почти на трое суток. 

Пришедший в себя Джим понял, что единственный кто может позволить им выжить – это он сам. Вставая с трудом, заткнув глотку гордости, на цепь посадив ярость, он говорил тогда со Споком держа его за руку, как ребенка. Тряс Маккоя за плечи и орал на него. Он их вытащил. Троих. Скрутил провода и замкнул. Друг на друге. 

Вулканец каждый раз противился чудовищной воле Пармена, способной удержать на орбите «Энтерпрайз». И каждый раз тот ломал его словно спичку. Ради прихоти. Жадной похоти толпы. 

\- Спок… не сопротивляйся. 

Джим старался выдержать нужный тон. Словно влюбленный он мягко взял его за плечи. Спок замер в его руках. Этот поединок с королем истощал разум, мешая безумие в кровь. И секс каждый раз превращался в мучительную пытку. Потому что когда Пармен ломал волю вулканца, он сметал ограничения и Джим оставался наедине с озверевшим от боли животным. Наедине… под пристальными жадными взглядами, жаждущими зрелища первобытного яростного секса, когда победитель получает все. 

В желудке болезненно скрутило от нервов. Кирк устал от боли, безысходности и отчаяния. 

\- Посмотри на меня… 

Изможденный взгляд будто искал спасения. Спок нависая над своим капитаном, медленно разводил его ноги. 

\- Простите меня Джим… простите… 

Губы искусаны. 

Джим улыбается. Он знает, дела хреновы и скоро будет еще хуже. Но он улыбается. Мягко. Тепло, согревая взглядом. И никогда не кричит. Чтобы не резать без ножа впечатлительного доктора. И подневольного любовника. Свою боль он всегда оставляет себе. 

Спок не может заставить себя подготавливать его к сексу, это Джим делает сам до «вечерних игрищ». А еще Спок не умеет останавливаться. Его вымуштрованный медитацией организм может оттягивать оргазм, и мертвец в лавровом венке этим пользуется. Руки прячутся под тогами. От ароматических свечей тошнит. Мир качается в чужом ритме. Вулканец кажется, плачет…

\- Спок… 

Пересохшее горло. 

\- Спок… все хорошо… 

Джим целует сначало висок, потом губы и у его офицера подгибаются руки, он без сил опускается на него, обнимает и по тому, как дрожит, кажется, что его бьет лихорадка. 

Кирк поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть незамутненным взглядом в ледяные глаза царицы. Она хочет его. Всегда безумно хочет. Но пока жив муж, ее удел одинокие ночи.  
Ревность не тускнеет с годами, как хорошая сталь. 

Платонийцы спешат расходиться, чтобы лечь с кем успеют в коридоре, спальне, где угодно, лишь бы унять жар, распаленный двумя землянами. Для них Спок такой же землянин, просто другого вида. Улучшенного. Евгеническая программа. 

А Боунс снова торопливо вкатывает анальгетик и, пряча глаза, помогает встать. Он давно говорит что-то себе под нос, у Джима закрываются глаза, и он не слышит шепота, - я должен… должен… 

Утро хуже всего. Трудно встать, заставить себя есть, прятать неловкие движения и улыбаться. Улыбаться! Ради… 

Кирк терпеливо ждет. Боунс давно высчитал через, сколько у них появятся способности. 

Еще месяц. 

Думать. Бороться. Бодрить.

Две недели. 

Выжить. Выжить. Выжить. 

Три дня. 

Не сойти с ума. 

А потом он начинает воплощать другую часть своего плана. Хладнокровно. 

У Спока Пон Фарр. Его трясет, в темноте комнаты.  
Джим давно знал, что между ними есть нечто большее, всегда ощущал. Но возможно это никогда бы не вылезло наружу, если бы не платонийцы, повернутые на голову на развлечениях. 

\- Спок… 

Он подзывает вулканца одобрением в голосе. 

\- Иди сюда… 

Звучит как обращение к больному псу. Спок действительно тяжело болен. Он не может сдерживать себя. Не может перестать желать своего капитана. Не может жить с этим. 

\- Боунс… бл…. Помоги ему! 

Голос отчетливый, словно отдающий приказ. И доктор вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Он тоже не спит. Сколько он уже не спит… 

Никто не знает, и откровенно говоря, это не важно. 

\- Боунс! 

\- Да… Джим… прости… я… задумался… да… 

\- Боунс! Соберись! Нам обоим потом нужен будет врач! 

И то ли профессиональная гордость, то ли просто гордость, но что-то вытаскивает доктора из защитной скорлупы и он достает трикодер, зажигает свечу, наливает воды в стакан, готовит анальгетик. 

При тусклом свете видно, что Спок совсем плох. Заострившиеся скулы, влажные прилипшие ко лбу волосы, темные круги под глазами, полными лихорадочного блеска. 

Пон Фарр может приговорить к эшафоту любую волю. Но что такое Время Крови после Времени Пармена? 

Вулканец поднимается на ноги и бредет к врачу. Маккой ощутимо робеет. Он знает силу вулканской хватки. 

\- Доктор… мне нужно…

\- Я знаю, что вам нужно! – бормочет Маккой. 

\- Нет… тройную дозу… 

\- Это вас убьет!

\- Именно, - очень тихо, так чтобы не слышал Джим. 

\- Я врач, а не убийца!

\- Сейчас я не вижу разницы, - на удивление холодно. 

\- Спок… 

\- Делайте, что я сказал… 

\- Нет!

Рука сжимает кисть хирурга, норовя сломать ее. 

\- Делайте…

\- Чем в таком случае вы лучше Пармена?! 

И Спок отпускает руку. Оседает на пол и снова начинает медленно раскачиваться, словно аутентичный ребенок. Кирк реагирует почти мгновенно. 

\- Спок… иди сюда. Спок. Это приказ. Немедленно! 

Вулканец на него не смотрит. Намертво сцепив руки в замок. 

Нецензурная брань остается за плотно стиснутыми зубами, Джим встает с кушетки. Боунс немедленно оказывается рядом, поддерживая его. От анальгетиков у Кирка скоро разовьется передоз. Но сейчас не время жаловаться и думать. Только не думать. Иначе можно свихнуться. 

Джим со стоном садится, потом ложится на пол рядом со своим первым помощником. Отчетливым и слегка дрогнувшим тоном он говорит, - Боунс… задуй свечу. 

И Доктор молча выполняет приказ. Отползая вдаль комнаты, затыкая уши руками. Чтобы не слышать приглушенные вскрики своего друга, когда у вулканца срывает крышу в шестой раз за последние сутки. 

Забвение благо если ты не собираешься жить. В других случаях блуждать в коридорах сознания и оплакивать свою участь непростительная слабость. И Кирк дышит. Это самое главное. Дышать. Несмотря ни на что. 

Через трое суток он может говорить сорванным хриплым голосом, через неделю Пармен решает, что все хорошо и его домашние космонавты с погремушечкой готовы для продолжения театральных представлений. Он сам пишет им роли. Александра и Гефестиона. 

Истощенный вулканец спит. Его разум, словно переживший Апокалипсис рай, Джим чувствует это, потому что Связь установлена. 

Платонийцы жестоко просчитались. Они не могли суммировать свои ментальные способности. Но объединенные Связью «земляне» - это сумеют. 

Вдвоем – они могли одолеть Пармена. 

Спок спал рядом, обнимая и согревая изможденного капитана. Пока тот боролся с яростью и мрачным жестоким удовлетворением, которое несла месть. 

Сейчас Джим пробовал свои силы и знал, он может убить всех на этой планете. Пока они спят. Найти в закрытых покоях, в роскошных кроватях и разорвать как тряпичных кукол. 

А потом Спок пошевелился. И Кирк вырванный из кровавых видений облизал пересохшие губы. 

Я все еще капитан… Энтерпрайз… 

Вулканец выглядел беззащитным во сне. 

Эти забавные уши… 

Пора было вытаскивать их из этой затянувшейся переделки. 

\- Боунс… есть план. 

***

Он кричал им в лицо гнущим тишину молчанием, когда уходил. Сломленный Пармен стоял на коленях, закрывая голову руками. 

Когда прозвучало – поднять троих! И сработал транспортатор, Джим принимал самое мучительное решение в своей жизни. 

\- Фотонные торпеды… 

И в эту минуту знакомые руки коснулись его пальцев. Спок молча смотрел на него, собранный и бесстрастный. И Кирк промолчал. 

Величественная алая тога Александра спадала с плеча на пол, но не она делала его великим в глазах друзей. 

Последний приказ капитана так и не прозвучал. 

***

Выжить оказалось не так сложно, как учиться жить заново. Вместе работать. Вместе отдыхать. 

Спок почти всегда медитировал. Боунс пил. 

А Джим настолько был выхолощен колоссальным напряжением, что чувствовал только глубокое безразличие. Он устал. 

«Энтерпрайз» уходил к новым мирам. Команда ни о чем не знала, с месяц проболтавшись на орбите. Никто не погиб. Но Кирк врезал бы любому, кто сказал бы, что это была успешная миссия. 

***

Они летят к Вулкану – разорвать Связь. Это решает Спок. Джим молчит. Теперь он почти всегда молчит. 

И только когда до планеты остается меньше двух парсеков Кирк стучится в каюту и укладывает старпома на пол. Быстро. Без слов. Он не может его отпустить. Уже никогда не сможет. 

На утро Маккоя вызывают в каюту старшего помощника с полным набором медицинского оборудования. Бледный как полотно врач, вкатывает что-то молчащему вулканцу, смотрит на Джима и оседает на пол. Закрыв лицо руками он беззвучно вздрагивает и шепчет, - простите… простите меня… 

И Кирк понимает, что ничего не кончилось. И никогда не кончится. Что он по-прежнему отвечает за доверенные ему жизни. 

С минуту Джим смакует бренди. Затем садится на пол рядом с врачом и, прижимая его к себе, говорит, - Боунс… все получится.


End file.
